universus_ccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Horizon: Blood Omen
··Alice·· * ··Alice·· * Deliverance * Bloody Baptism * Guardian Slasher * Steel Resurrection * A New Alliance * Novitiate * Pilgrimage * Solomon's Teachings ·Bælkhor· * ·Bælkhor· * Bælkhor's Trophy Room * Death Seal of the Apocalypse * Dragon Slayer * Ten Thousand Souls of Hell * Callous Leader * Clash of Colossals * Dark Sight * General of the Abyss ··Gabrek·· * ··Gabrek·· * Vânator * Final Cursed Entombment * Tombstone Stunner * Sliding Ankle Breaker * Immortal Knowledge * My Blood Flows Through You * Reclaiming What's Ours * Unworthy of Zalmoxis ·Heidi· * ·Heidi· * Corkscrew Blitzkreig * Dagger Strike * Iron Knuckle * Blueprints * Boundless * Herald of Germania * Iron Grit * Mechanical Genius * ·Krieger der Bergen· * ·Krieger der Nacht· * ·Krieger der See· * ·Krieger der Sonne· * ·Krieger des Waldes· * Kanonade * Panzerbrecher * Sturmwaffe * German Temper ··Lily·· * ··Lily·· * Fort Negley Restored * Blaze Whip * Cowboy Battery * Phantom Driver * Enlist! * Gaining Ground * Tactical Advantage * Up in Smoke ··Mei Lien·· * ··Mei Lien·· * Pudao Bone Splitter * Breath of the Jade Dragon * Dragon Bite * Dragon's Claw * Ancient Knowledge * Humanity's Sentry * Transmutation * Trusted Keeper ··Miska·· * ··Miska·· * Bear's Bite * Silver Fang Salvo * Support Fire * Wolfbane * Mine Trigger * Spirit of the Wolf * Strength in Numbers * Water Freezes ··Morathi·· * ··Morathi·· * Chained Gyro Gash * Ivory Ghost Impalement * Shadow of Death * Spine Sweep * Arcane Assassin * Forward! * God of War * Unholy Prophecy ··Sasha·· * ··Sasha·· * Dazzling Maelstrom * Fists of Fury * Strafe Shot * Tempest Circle * Caught in the Act * Grand Larcenist * Over the Top * Sense of Adventure ··Ulrik·· * ··Ulrik·· * Channel Lightning Wave * Jàrngreipr's Thundering Torture * Lightning Javelin * Smite * Artful Imposter * Lightning Vengeance * Tenacious Partner * Vanquished Brother ··Vincent Grey·· * ··Vincent Grey·· * The White House * Cannon Crack * Double Axe Handle * Pulse Flare * Fighting on Multiple Fronts * Never Stumbles * No Surprises * Water Boils ··Zoey·· * ··Zoey·· * Fast Learner * Ragni Cosmic Destroyer * Tinei Strike * Twin Cyclone * Formidable Task * Journey West * Kaitiaki Koru * Tamaiti Whangai One Offs * ··Reese·· * ··Satoshi·· * ··Sevastian·· * Out of Your League * Revoke * Showdown * STOP! * Templar * Throw It Down! * The Abyss * Choke Throw * Concussion Blast * Critical Split * Death Valley Face Plant * Focus Charge * Hair Trigger * Hellgate Executioner * Jagged Barrage * KERSPLAT!! * Knee-Capper * Mystic Cyclone * Overhead Heel Crush * Psychic Upper * Sansetsukon Kougeki * Segaki Offering * Spider Suplex * Stinging Upper * Technical Sphere * Valiant Assault * Act of Treason * Answers to No One * Celestial Being * Damnation * Good & Evil * Guardian's Mark * Iron Will * Know Your Objective * Living Pendulum * Peaceful Messenger * Reward * Silence * Sweet Nothings * The Hunt for Spiders and Dragons * War for Armageddon * Worn From Battle Box Topper * ···Nehtali···